jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:I-love-astrid199911/Moim marzeniem, jest być czyimś marzeniem.
,,Miłość jest wtedy, gdy lecą Ci łzy, a ty nadal go pragniesz. . ." Był wieczór. Stałam a łzy lały mi się niemiłosiernie z oczu. Patrzyłam na jego oczy, niczym poszukiwacz miłości. Nie chciałam takiej miłości. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiłam mu to pocałunkiem. Wtedy zaczął padać śnieg. Byłam grzesznicą, kochając go, ale ja nie mogłam go tak opuścić. Gdy skończył się nasz pocałunkiem, powiedziałam sześć słów: '- '''Już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Żegnaj. - '''Szepnełam, po czym uciekłam. Wiedziałam, że to była ostatnia piękna chwila.' 'Moim marzeniem, jest być czyimś marzeniem . . .' 'Rodział 1.' 4 Styczeń. Leciałam naprawdę szybko, mknąc przez burzę śnieżną. Wiedziałam, że to jest niebezpieczne, ale i tak nie miałam dla kogo żyć. Gdy tak sobie leciałam, trafiłam na wyspę. Wyspa była naprawdę dziwna. Była zima, a na tej wyspie była jesień. Po czym to poznałam? Otóż, drzewa pokrywały złote liście, które po chwili opadały jeden za drugim. Było dosyć przyjemnie. Wylądowałam z Wichurką na klifie. Rozejrzałam się, po czym ruszyłam przed siebie. Po ok. 15 minutach dotarłam do wioski. Mała, nierozbudowana wioska. Wiele domów nie było jeszcze zbudowanych. Pewnie powstawała tam osada. Ździwiło mnie to, że mieszkańcy nie przestraszyli się mnie, idącą ze smokiem, ale ździwienie po chwili znikneło, ponieważ przylecieli inni mieszkańcy na smokach. Smoki podobne jak na Berk, tylko troszkę inne barwy i krztałty, kuzyni czy coś. Nagle na niebie ,,coś" szybko przeleciało. To ,,coś" to była kobieta, mojego wieku, siedząca na... na... nocnej furii. Dziewczyna miała brązowe włosy spięte w wysokiego kucyka. Oczy miała fioletowe, co było nienaturalne. Szczupła, sylwetką podobna do mnie, i przede wszystkim ładna. Pewnie 20-latka. - ''Pomyślałam. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym podała mi ręke mówiąc: - Cześć. Nazywam się Venalia, a ty? - Spytała. - Cześć. Miło mi, ja nazywam się Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. - Podałyśmy sobie ręce. Myślę, że to będzie moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Spytałam się jeszcze czegoś : - Em, Venalia? Mogę tutaj zamieszkać? Wybuduję sobie swój dom, ale sama - Spytałam, miejąc nadzieję. - Oczywiście, że tak! Będzie nam miło, gdy ktoś u nas zamieszka. - Po czym się przytuliłyśmy. I tak mijały dni, miesiące. Wybudowałam sobie dom. No może nie sama, bo zamieszkałam z Venalią i jej nocną furią Asterem. Smoki miały swoje stajnie, obok naszego domu. W środku mieszkania znajdował się duży salon. Obok salonu była łazienka, a zaraz obok kuchnia. Nasz dom był dwu-piętrowy, dlatego na górze były dwie sypialnie i jedna łazienka. Była równiez piwnica, w której trzymałyśmy zapasy na zimę, i jedzenie dla smoków. Mój pokój był w sam raz dla mnie. Obok okna wisiała tarcza, w którą czasami rzucałam sobie toporem. Z lewej strony dżwi, stało łóżko, a z drugiej strony szafa i biurko. Pokoju Venalii nie będę wam opisywać, bo był prawie taki sam jak ja mam. Nazajutrz poranek był bardzo wesoły, ponieważ my z Venalią lubimy robić Sobie na złość, np. ja zrzucam ją z łóżka, a ona daje mi na śniadanie spalone jedzenie. Taki mamy zwyczaj. Tego ranka miała być okropna pobudka. Otóż chciałam polać ją zimną wodą, ale bez przesady. Gdy wyczułam odpowiedni moment, wtargnełam do jej pokoju z wiadrem zimnej wody, ale ona była na to gotowa, otóż gdy ja przebiegałam przez dżwi, ona uwiązała sznurek, przez który przepadłam, i do tego nad głową wisiało wiadro, równiez ze zimną wodą, które po chwili przechyliło się, i wylało na mnie całą swoją zawartość. Venalia zaczeła głośno się śmiać, a ja tylko lekko się uśmiechnełam. Bo cóż miałam zrobić? Wesołe zjadłyśmy śniadanie i udałyśmy się na lot. Dzisiaj miałyśmy zrobić patrol. Gdy leciałyśmy przez ocean, napotkałyśmy statek. Był rozwalony, z trudem unosił się na wodzie. Czym prędzej podleciałyśmy do tajemniczego okrętu. Na statku leżały dwie osoby. Pierwszą osobą był chłopak, miał bujne brązowe włosy. Obok niego leżała skrzynia, a jeszcze obok tej skrzyni leżała kobieta. Rude włosy, niestety nie przeżyła. Powoli podeszłyśmy do skrzyni, z ostrożnością otwarłyśmy ją i naszym oczą ukazała się mocno ranna. . . nocna furia. 4 nocna furia? Tak, bowiem na naszej wyspie są 2 nocne furie + Aster czyli 3. Venalia poleciała po resztę wioski, by pomogła nam przenieść osoby i smoka. Po 20 minutach zjawiła się Venalia z ok. 10 osobami na smokach. Ja w tym czasie przyglądałam się nim, i opatrywałam rany. Chłopak nie był mocno skaleczony, ale z dziewczyną było gorzej. Ustaliłam, że ma złamaną prawą ręke i lewą nogę, zaś ze smokiem nie było najgorzej, chociaż miała bardzo dużo zadrapań, z których lała się krew. Gdy przenieśliśmy ,,ranną załogę" wróciliśmy do domu. Dziewczyna, która była już martwa pochowaliśmy na cmentarzu. Zaś chłopak i smok zostali na noc u naszej szamanki Pilnowy. Byłam strasznie ciekawa kto to ta osoba. Zasnełam z myślą o Czkawce. O naszej ostatniej chwili, gdy mieliśmy 18 lat. ( Wyglądali jak w Race to the edge ). Z myślą o naszym ostatnim pocałunku. . . ''Dla miłości nie jest ważne, aby ludzie do siebie pasowali, ale by byli razem szczęśliwi. . . ''Rodział. 2 ,,Każdego ranka chcę budzić się przy Tobie . . "'' ( As ) Obudziłam się z cudownym humorem. Dzisiaj była niedziela. Dzień spokoju. Gdy się oporządziłam, zeszłam na dół, gdzie nie było Venalii. Bardzo się zdziwiłam, lecz moim oczom ukazał się list na stole. Podeszłam i przeczytałam go: ,, Hejka Astrid! Ten nowy się obudził! Czekałam na Ciebie, ale jeszcze spałaś, więc przyleć do szamanki. Venalia." Naprawdę?! Zawołałam Wichurę i wzniosłyśmy się w górę, pędząc do domu szamanki, by zobaczyć nieznajomego. ( 5 minut później . . .) Wylądowałam na takim jakby ,,parkingu" i pobiegłam do Venalii i szamanki Pilnowy. Gdy weszłam, ujżałam stojącego do mnie tyłem mężczyzne, a przed nim Venalię, która już dawno się w nim zakochała. Gdy tak wbiegałam, kopnęłam o wiadro, które zrobiło troszeczkę hałasu. Wszyscy od razu spojrzeli w moją stronę. Venalia uśmiechała się, a chłopak uważnie mnie obserwował. - Eee, dzień dobry. - rzekłam oszołomiona. - As! W końcu przyszłaś ! To jest Czkawka, Czkawka to jest Astrid. - Wskazała na mnie. Oszołomiona i zaskoczona patrzyłam na ,,Czkawkę", on tak samo na mnie. To nie może być prawdą. Powtarzałam Sobie w myślach, że to nie on, i że jest takich mnóstwo. Podeszłam do niego i podałam mu dłoń. Nic nadzwyczajnego. - Witaj Czkawka na naszej wyspie. Może Cię oprowadzić? - Wysłałam mu szczuczny uśmiech, a co do cholery ( sorcia :3 ) miałam zrobić?! Nikt na codzień nie spotyka chłopaka o imieniu swojego byłego. Venalii również pomysł się spodobał. Pożegnaliśmy się z szamamką i wyszliśmy, idąc do wioski. Dużo rozmawialiśmy, ja jednak nic nie wspomniałam o tym prawdziwym Czkawce. Dowiedziałam się, że ma tyle samo lat co ja, tylko jest o 6 miesięcy starszy. Czkawka nie miał gdzie nocować, więc zanocuje u nas. Będzie spał w salonie, dobrze, że kanapę można rozłorzyć. Tam właśnie będzie spał. Gdy nastał wieczór, zeszłam na dół, a najgorsze było to, że tam był właśnie Czkawka i Venalia, którzy siedzieli obok Siebie. Nie chciałam im przeszkadzać, więc udałam się do mojego pokoju. Najwyraźniej Venalia nam się zakochała, nawet bardzo. Kto wiem, czy z tego coś nie będzie? Życzę im szczęścia. Ja narazie nie potrzebuję miłości. To ona mnie zniszczyła. Gdy wychodziłam przez okno, by dojść do mojego smoka, w stajni znalazła się nowa nocna furia. Furia była czarna, z mocno zielonymi oczami. Idento jak Szczerbatek. Może to on? Zawołałam w takim razie do niego: - Szczerbatek ? To ty? - Nocna furia podskoczyła z radości i rzuciła się na mnie, po czym zaczęła mnie lizać. Tak, to był jednak Szczerbatek. Czyli ten Czkawka, to Czkawka. . . ? Ale i tak nie będę chciała z nim być. Za dużo się wydarzyło. Poleciałam więc z Wichurką nad klify. Co dziwne , nie usiadłam tam, tylko krążyłam wokół. Potem obrałyśmy kierunek nad morzem. Przyjemnie się tak lata. Gdy już uznałam, że pora wracać, tym razem weszłam dżwiami, żeby nie uznali mnie za wariatkę. Po cichu otworzyłam dżwi, okazało się, że Czkawka czytał książke. Nie chciałam mu przeszkadzać, więc chciałam udać się na górę, ale on musiał coś zepsuć. - Astrid? Słuchaj, musisz mi pomóc. - Taaak? W czym? - Zapytałam się, nie chciałam tej rozmowy, tak bardzo, ale się zgodziłam. - Chodzi o Venalię, pewnie się we mnie zakochała, chociaż ja tego nie odwzajemniam. Mogłabyś . .. No wiesz co? - Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o nią, nie rań jej uczuć. Ona nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Zgódź się na ten związek. Nie chcę, by cierpiała. - Powiedziałam, to co miałam powiedzieć. Czkawka dawno stał przede mną. - A ty miałaś chłopaka? - Moje oczy natychmiast się zaszkliły. Zacisnełam pięści, po chwili odzywając się: - Tak, miałam, ale wszystko się zepsuło! Czkawka, musiałam uciekać przed Tobą, bo ty nie mogłeś zrozumieć, że nie chcę tego związku, że ojciec chciał zabić moją matkę, bo byłeś moim chłopakiem. Uciekłam, więc tu. I nie zamierzam wracać na Berk! Już nigdy, nigdy Cię nie pokocham! - Krzyknełam w jego stronę, a łzy lały mi się niemiłosiernie z oczu. Wtedy przypomniała mi się chwila, gdy ostatni raz się z nim spotkałam. - Ja nie chcę tego Czkawka, proszę zostaw mnie. - powiedziałam to spokojniej i ciszej, wyszłam na pole i wsiadłam na Wichurę, po czym odleciałyśmy. ( Narrator ) Dziewczyna lecąc najszybciej jak mogła, rzecz jasna na Wichurze, nie zauważyła, że jest goniona przez Czkawkę. Podleciała do klifu i zeskoczyła ze smoczycy. (CDN) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach